


The Unfortunate Bride 不幸新娘

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, The Bad Beginning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一場最荒謬的舞台劇即將上演，而她將成為不幸的新娘。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfortunate Bride 不幸新娘

一場最荒謬的舞台劇即將上演，毫不知情的觀眾們抱著參與節慶般的熱鬧心情魚貫入座。相隔著一道緊閉的簾幕一個華麗的舞台背 後卻是陰謀滿佈謊話連篇的後台。高大的不男不女傢伙正在調整自己身上一半西裝領帶的結又挽一下半邊裙子；兩個長得一模一樣蒼白臉孔的女人正拿著樂譜和歌詞 試練著嗓音。被硬塞進動物布偶裝裡的眼鏡男孩臉上的傷還沒消腫、他把那本厚重得如一塊磚頭的法律大全塞給了Violet後就不時憂心地瞄向姊姊所在的化妝 間，同時分神地做著被那些惡人所吩附強逼的差事。不遠處的高塔上由鐵勾男看守從半空中懸掛著的鐵籠內是弱小的嬰兒。

一思及此Violet已經心碎了。

她能聽見後台外傳來愉快人們的交談聲和柔揚的提琴聲、她更能想像出黃昏後懸掛著的彩燈亮起七彩斑爛如熱帶魚所居住的深海珊瑚礁，前奏音樂已經響起夾帶著一絲光怪陸離的錯異感。一切都很美麗，一切都很不切實際。

因為一切都是由那個獲得了他們監護權的Count Olaf搞的鬼──他所塑造的劇本、他所塑造的世界。

 

他於此時便挑起了簾幕，看見少女獨自一人坐在燈泡所包圍的鏡子前被照得煞是清楚，臉蛋撲上了艷紅的胭脂卻顯得更為蒼白，相映著一身白紗近乎哀愁地垂延至地。那是一種傷痕纍纍的脆弱浪漫。

Olaf閃爍邪惡的眼神裡無不欣賞的目光，並帶著他一貫幸災樂禍的卑劣心態感嘆：

──嘖嘖這種小鬼還有幾分姿色嘛。

 

他拿著扮演將軍用的銀製拐杖，來到她的背後說：

「妳應該快樂一點，這大概是妳的父母死後第一次如此盛裝打扮吧？」

Violet沒有為此而作答，只是低垂著首，睫毛下強忍著將會掉下至膝上花球的淚。每次雙親的死被提起對她來說便是傷口被再次觸及，而眼前這個人更會在傷口上邊大笑邊灑鹽巴，所以她只是低聲開口問：

「── _為何要做出這種事？_ 」

 

她的喉嚨乾涸得幾乎忍不住要掉淚來滋潤她那憂鬱的心。

並非想知道答案地問，更近乎忿忿不平地。

 

聞言Olaf幾乎要爆笑出聲，因為別人的痛苦向來是他的快樂。但想起隔壁正是他那位法官鄰居的化妝間，怕會引來懷疑所以他假咳起來揭力掩飾著：

「看來妳真的很不願意嫁給我，而且依舊天真得可以。」

他用著宣報一樣的口吻將雙手放到少女的肩上，動作出乎意料的輕柔；但一剎那的接觸卻只喚醒她體內那真切的恐懼感，一個寒顫從肩頭迅速蔓延至全身，她帶著揮之不去的噁心感收縮起肩膊卻無法逃開他的掌握，就像落入陷阱的小動物一般本能地害怕。而他則理所當然地忽視她的感受，說：

「妳該打從心底裡的感激我，Violet。過了這一夜妳父母的財產就會屬於我，讓我好好享受一下這世界。而作為妳的監護人我也讓妳理解到何謂大人的世界： 別總是以為在這世上小孩子就該享有甚麼特權，婚姻並非相愛的人的專利，印證這事實的例子這世上隨手就是一大堆──譬如那個被當成通輯犯逃亡中的白痴、甚至是妳的父母……」

「你胡說甚──」Violet反駁。

「 **別插嘴，小女孩。** 」Olaf的手突然抓緊，力度大得叫她幾乎想尖叫出聲，卻懍然於從鏡中所見背後男人的表情：「我比妳更清楚他們。因為妳愛他們，而 **我恨他們。** 」

 

燈泡照耀的鏡子發亮如日晝，Olaf的眼睛閃爍得像火燃點了一般。後來無數的年月裡她都記得這雙眼──被這雙充滿恨意與貪婪的眼睛所追逐著。

她也記得這是有生以來第一次，她對父母的愛被動搖。再質疑。開始濛糊又不確實地意識到，伴隨他倆死去的似乎不止有真相還有更多不為人知、在這世上無法留下任何痕跡的可怕祕密。

一切皆消散於火與煙中。

 

就在這時Olaf突然一笑像轉念似的放過了她，退後至出口處，還不忘重新掛起那張虛假得令人作嘔卻騙過了大部份人的甜膩笑容準備走上舞台：

「我只想得到我想要的東西，而這世上無人能夠阻止我，妳應該深明白這道理。」

 

此刻Violet終於鼓起勇氣回頭，直視他。

 

「我在舞台上等待妳，我的新娘。」

 

她緊握自己顫抖的左手，無論如何都不能失敗。只有用這個方式才能揭發對方的陰謀。絕對不能夠成為這個人的新娘。

他就是一切不幸的源頭。

而她將成為不幸的新娘。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2009.01.15  
> 回歸到第一本時的光景，覺得Count Olaf給孩子們做成的心理創傷比任何物理上的詭計還要可怕。是可以改變他們世界觀的、純綷的惡。  
> 加嘉


End file.
